IOU 1 Prisoner
by S4A4M
Summary: A very short fic, inspired by the 'IOU Treasure' by Stormy1x2. What would happen if Luffy didn't cause a commotion in Impel Down?


A very short fic, inspired by the 'IOU Treasure' by Stormy1x2

* * *

"Fleet Admiral, sir!" - Magellan picked up the Den Den Mushi, he really was not looking forward to this conversation.

"Magellan, why are you calling?" - the old Budda sounded vary.

"It's the Prisoner, sir!" you could hear the capital letter, but Sengoku also heard the frantic tone. "He's not here!"

"What!? What do you mean?!"

"Sir we went to get him prepared for transport, he wasn't there!" Magellan was sweating, that wasn't the safest thing for a man made out of poison. "Sir we don't know how it happened. But 'Fire Fist' Ace disappeared!"

"Find him!" the Admirals voice demanded. "He has to be there! Overturn the whole prison! He couldn't have escaped!"

"Sir, that's the thing! He didn't escape, he was broken out! In his cell we found a card."

"What card?!"

"It says: 'IOU 1 level 6 Prisoner', sir. There is no signature." he stared at the card in his hand. He did little else since they discovered the disappearance. "and a post scriptum 'Everyone else escaped on their own' and a smiley face." this was the part he was dreading even more

"What!? What everyone else? Magellan, how many prisoners are missing?!"

"We're preforming a count, sir! So far, the former Shichibukai Jinbe and Crocodile, along with 'Mr.1' Daz Bones have been found missing from level 6." he puts the card down, no point destroying the evidence, "We found a whole new level craved out between levels five and six. It shows evidence of long term use. We do not know who or how many were living there." he takes a deep breath and continues, already knowing that he may become a new resident in his own prison for this. "Buggy 'the Clown', a 'Mr.3' and 'Mr.2 BonClay' are confirmed missing from levels 1-5, as well as about 100 other prisoners that we have yet to get identity confirmed on."

"WHAAAATTT!-"

Magellan knew he would hate this call.

* * *

Two years later

Admiral Fujitora stared unseeingly at the card attached to Donflamingo's head.

Every marine above captain rank heard the story. Prison break, like of which haven't ever happened before and no one believed possible. Over 200 inmates gone missing in the span of a few hours. No security breach, no sign of entry, no clues as how they got in nor how they all got out, all without anyone noticing. A huge investigation leading to a full overhaul of the whole prison system. And then the attack on the prison. The new Shichibukai tried to breach the security and get the violent prisoners of level 6 out. He has been repelled but only because due to the escape the Amiral Kizaru was on the scene. The Blackbeard Pirates run from overwhelming odds. That was the only reason the warden was not a new inmate of level 6.

He knows it's not a call he cannot make. He knows and only now he feels kinship with the prisons warden. Two years ago he also had a card in is hand and had to make a call. He can only hope that he will somehow have as good luck as his predacesor.

"Puri...puri.. KA-chak"

"This is Fujotora."

"Fujitora..., what do you want?" he knows that after the last call from the headquarters calling again with more bad news is just asking for trouble, but he cannot back down. Just as he couldn't before.

"I have Donflamingo in custody, sir."

"I know, send him back with the transport and go after that Straw Brain brat!"

"Sir, there is a card attached to his head."

"What!? You have Straw Hat there?"

"No sir, to Donflamingo's head."

He almost can see the dread on the den den mushi's face.

"What does it say?"

"'IOU 1 level 6 Prisoner - paid in full'. There is a smiley face underneath, sir."

The silence on the other end is not reassuring. He doesn't want to but know he has to continue.

"Sir, there is also a post scriptum. It says 'IOU 1 former Shichibukai' and a Pirate flag." This, this is the part he really didn't want to report. "It's the Straw Hat's Jolly Roger , sir"

* * *

I hope you liked this. Comments welcomed.


End file.
